knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Naga Agila
“A powerful blade, and Regalia of House Akardos.” —In-game description, Destiny Akardos Naga Agila ''(聖なる刃ナガ・アギラ ''Seinaru ha Naga agira) ''lit. '''Holy Blade Agila '''is a legendary Sword that appears in the Achardos Series of the Knights vs Dragons franchise, alongside ''KvD: Legends Awakening. One of three Regalia weapons of House Akardos, this sword serves as the counterpart to the Naga Gravidius lance and the Naga Parthia bow. Taking its roots from an unidentified origin, this sword was purloined by the enigmatic thief Akrah, where it played a pivotal role in his crusade of conquering the continent of Achardos. Upon the formation of the Kingdom of Achardos, Naga Agila was bequeathed the honorific of being one of three hallowed Regalia weapons, and subsequently passed down through generations of Akardian royalty. During the War of Shadows that occurs in Destiny Akardos, and their remakes, this sword is stolen by the invading Rogudan troops. Estra, upon learning of the vexing fact, then embarks on a mission to recover it, and thereafter passes it into the possession of Callum's army after rejoining it. The sword is then returned to the vaults of House Akardos, where it is ceded upon Astramus when he assumes the role of the captain of the newly-assembled Akardian Free Company. During the War of Heroes that takes place in the sequel and its remake, the Naga Agila blade is observed to be the primary weapon wielded by Astramus in Chapter 16, where he is convinced by George to defect to Callum's army, in accordance to his loyalty to Nina and his desire to live for Meddia's sake. In Destiny Akardos, the Naga Agila is referred to as the Agila Rapier by Nina at the end of Chapter 12, that which may explain why it is only wieldable by Callum. This is, however, rectified in the later games, where the sword can be equipped by any sword-wielder. In the Xenologue chapters of Legends Awakening, 3 of the Shepherd Children are to be required to wield all 3 of the Regalia Weapons of Akardos in order to full fill and seal Lady Elni's future from Garuga's second coming. While Eryeth wields the Naga Gravidius and Galen wields the Naga Parthia, Eleanore is bestowed to wield the Naga Agila instead of Ragnarok, inheriting more power from the Divine Dragons infused into this blade instead of the Ragnarok. Only the Data clones of the 3 selected children appear to wield their locked weapons only. (Ragnarok, Ashrune, and Oathbreaker.) Weapon stats Destiny Akardos Legends Awakening Weapon locations Destiny Akardos Legends Awakening American Mirage Sessions #KvD Etmology The blade sacred to Nagara before the Ragnarok was forged, it was a prized artifact for all rulers all over Akardos from Destiny Akardos. The name of the blade has a word play from the jewish folksong, Nava Hagila. Trivia * In the chapter 37 author notes of ''Legends Awakening: Blaze, ''it states that the Naga Ragnarok from ''KvD: Heroes ''has much stronger stats then the Naga Agila although this is not true according to some circumstances. * During the Data Regalia chapters, the chest purposely rewards the player with another Naga Agila even though the current one is locked to Eleanore and remains a mystery on why there are many in existence. * During the Shadow Regalia chapters of ''Destiny Akardos, ''you must have Lady Elni slain with a False Ragnarok before getting mysteriously awarded with either the Autumn staff or a Naga Agila. Gallery Category:Weapons